24 Bit Eyes
is the 36 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter starts with a person riding on a bike stating that the day has finally come. She appears to be a fresh new student teacher starting her first day of educating, named Jun Nagase. She seems to take her job very seriously as even on the way to teach, she told some delinquents to stop littering even if they have entered high school, the first time she was able to scold someone. Jun Nagase has some connections to Maijima High School, as she seems to know and even calls out to Nikaido. Nikaido seems to remember her as she states that Jun is still as optimistic as ever. One of the head teachers explain that some of the last year graduates have returned to the same school for 2 weeks of teacher training. They are surprised as Jun is the most enthusiastic of her job, even stating "Please guide me along the way!!" She explains that her role-model is the retired pro wrestler, Jumbo Tsurama. At the next scene, it shows Nikaido and Jun talking about Jumbo Tsurama and why she is still into wrestling, and especially that 'oldie.' She replies that "pro wrestling is about hopes and dreams, its a sport wherein the athletes are in the pursuit of ideal strenght." and that teaching follows the same principle. She says that she too wants to become a teacher with high ideals. Nikaido comments that she is much livelier than 'that time.' Jun replies that being lively and energetic is her only redeeming feature. With that, the introduction of her co-advising and helping the class of 2-B begins. She believes that all of them are good-natured and lively. This is until she sees Keima and his addiction to gaming. He starts commenting about the game while the introduction is going on, shocking Jun. The class (except Keima) introduce themselves to their new teacher, in respect. Yet again, she states her admiration of Jumbo Tsurama to the class, confusing them. Nikaido states that she goes to the back for the first hour. Jun Nagase starts wondering why nobody is saying anything to the gamer. Her imagination takes her to the point that he might be the ghost of a suicide victim that only she can see. She continues to question as to how the others of the class and the 'sensei' herself are not commenting. The scene now changes to after the class session. She asks why the student, Keima (just found out from Nikaido,) was playing video games. Nikaido simply says "Don't mind him." She complains that something must be done like giving him a warning to stop. Her imagination yet again leads her to think that he might be part of the yakuza who would kill if anyone disturbed him. The P.E. teacher exclaims that it would be better if that were the case. He states that he is a monster as he even played it while swimming. Every time he tries to get that thing away from him, he just uses another substitute shocking the teacher as to how he can even manage to hide any in nothing but swimming trunks. It is because of this that her concern over Keima grows as she thinks that his grades are quite poor. Furthermore, because of what the P.E. teacher said, her imagination this time is a development of the previous one, where he is a yakuza's son who is also a magician. The English teacher screams that he already tried that. Ever since he said that, Keima who stated that he could continue to play games if he aces all the tests, managed to do so. Jun, now even more confused, believes him to be a genius as well, commenting that problematic children are really complicated. The next scene shows Jun overly worried and concerned over Keima's lifestyle, questioning if it is alright for the teachers to give in to a student, as Nikaido states that she does not know what to do about the matter. She starts thinking that she should say something to him but is worried as she is only the student teacher. With the help of watching Jumbo on her cell phone, she is determined to convert Keima into one that follows her ideal. She now returns to the class of 2-B. She sees Keima all alone playing his games as the others are chatting and socializing like normal people. She attempts to talk to Keima and asks "Playing games is just fine, but... wouldn't it be better if you play with your friends more?" where Keima just simply comments "Friends?" Jun is shocked at the look of his eyes, and quickly leaves the class. Her heart starts thumping as the eyes are the ones which "really expect nothing from reality, those are the eyes that are looking here, but are from a different world.." She now becomes distressed, commenting if the reason that the teachers fell is because of those same inhuman eyes. She now thinks that there is a logical explanation for it. She thinks that he is not a typical problem child, that he had isolated himself and is lonely, resorting to playing games not for comfort but because he has no choice. From being distressed, with the help of Jumbo yet again, she becomes determined that she can 'save' him from his 'problem.' Her first mission as to becoming a teacher is to turn Keima into a real person, beleiving that her ideals would go through to him. With this insecurity within her, the Spirit takes this opportunity to enter the newly formed crevice. Trivia *The person Jun admires is Jumbo Tsuruma, taken from the real Japanese wrestler Jumbo Tsuruta. (chapter 36, p.4) Reference Category:Summary Category:Chapters